Dreams of Reality
by Hex415
Summary: Teiko was an ordinary girl. That is, until she heard a conversation between two strangers. Differs from pretear a lot, try it and see?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 – They Meet

_Disclaimer: the knights Hayate, Goh, Sasame, and Mannen don't belong to me, but Teiko and Reiyu do. _

Dreams of Reality

Teiko walked down the street happily humming to herself. She was a very pretty girl, and busty at that. She smiled at all the people that waved at her as her long brown hair flowed freely in the wind. She noticed the park and made a snap decision to take a stroll by the pond. As she walked she noticed two men talking in angry whispers behind a large Oak. Being the curious kid she was, she stopped on the other side of the tree to listen to their conversation.

"-just shut up already! She's near and if she gets word before we need her…" the taller man with dark long, tied up in the back said. The other man was tall as well, but inches under the other. His hair was short and spiked, obviously dyed a flaming red. He spoke with ignorance and annoyance in his voice.

"Like it really matters, we're going to get her either way." He said and rolled his eyes at the other guy. Teiko started getting scared. Who was this girl? Were they planning to kill her? Or worse?

"Lower your damn voice would you, Goh? As I said she is near." The man said and glanced around. Teiko quickly pulled her head behind the tree. He spoke again quieter, "I can sense her…"

The one called Goh looked around as well. "I don't see anyone paying any attention to us," he turned back to the other man. "And I don't like your attitude, Hayate. I'm only slightly younger that you! And by the way we're here to spy on her, why don't we just take her with us so she can get used to us first?" Hayate seemed to think about it but soon shook his head.

"If she is as powerful as they say she won't need to adjust." He whispers spitefully. Goh replied, "Pfft! She's a teenager like me! If I got abducted by a bunch of dudes, I'd be mad and had to fight with them, I'd say 'to hell with that!'" Goh's voice was getting louder. Teiko peeked around the tree to see his expression; unfortunately for her, he happened to be looking right at her! His eyebrows raised and then a smirk formed on his face, unnoticed by his companion. He coughed slightly and looked to Hayate.

"Hayate, I think I understand. But too bad for you, cause I found her first!" with that, Goh leapt like a tiger on it's pray and grabbed Teiko by the waist. She had only enough time to scream and hear Hayate yell, "Goh, no!" before Goh jumped, with her, into the pond; Teiko fainted from shock…..

Teiko awoke later in the bed of a room she didn't recognize. She sat up quickly remembering what had happened. Was it a dream? More like a nightmare… She relaxed a little at that thought and thought maybe she just had a memory block of when she fell asleep. She relaxed a bit more and lay back down. She rolled over intended on going back to sleep when she saw it wasn't a dream.

There was the guy named Goh in the bed next to her. She held back a scream and tried to focus her running train of thoughts. She had been kidnapped. She was the one they were talking about. The hot Hayate didn't want her there. Wait, she thought, hot! She smacked herself in the head. Apparently the noise woke up Goh because he whispered behind her, "hey there sweetie."

Teiko screeched and slammed a pillow on Goh's head. Goh fell back and three guys ran into the room at the noise. She recognized Hayate the others she didn't know. One guy had short, shaggy dirty blonde hair; the drop dead gorgeous type. The other had dark brown hair with streak of blue down it. She gasped and said, "How many of you are there?" The blonde smiled and responded, "Five all together, Hun."

"What the hell were you screaming about, girl?" Hayate said with annoyance. Teiko got pissed at that. "I wake up in some weird place in bed with some guy I don't know and you expect me to be calm you bastard!" she threw at him. He blinked a few times as if he didn't expect her to retaliate, but caught himself quickly.

"Well, you were the one spying on us when we were talking. You should keep your nose out of other people's business." He said stiffly. The third guy steeped up to speak, "leave her alone for now, Hayate. This is Goh's fault; not hers." Hayate sighed then nodded.

"By the way..." he turned to Teiko. "This blonde is Sasame and I am Reiyu, call me Rei if you wish. Our younger member is Mannen." He finished and stepped aside allowing the younger boy to step out from behind him. Great, Teiko thought, I surrounded by hot guys in my nightgown and a boy. What next?

"Hey, how come they are "hot guys" and I'm a boy! And I like your nightgown" Mannen said smiling. The guys smiled except for Hayate and Teiko blushed. "None of you told me the kid could read minds!" she squeaked and tried to cover herself with the blanket, forgetting about Goh. Sasame and Goh laughed while Mannen pouted at being called a 'kid'.

"We won't harm you, Hun; we are actually to protect you." Sasame said softly.

He was obviously the sweet talker. Teiko pushed Goh out of the bed so she could cover up herself, especially her breasts, then replied, "You don't have to call me "Hun" or "girl". My name is Teiko. Teiko Atouki." She smiled softly. Goh jumped in. "Well you can call me any time you want, babe." He winked at her and smirked. She blushed as Reiyu elbowed him in the gut.

"Why have I been cursed with such a horny brother?" Reiyu sighed. "Goh replied, "You know ya love me, bro." Then gave his brother a short hug that almost ended with a punch to the head. Goh laughed and Teiko giggled a bit. Reiyu noticed and smiled darkly, "I think she likes you, Goh." Teiko stopped giggling and glared at Rei.

Sasame sighed, "Let's get to explaining before she goes insane." He said. The guys nodded and went into the story of a princess that would arise amongst the humans and they, as the immortal saviors, had to protect her and help her fight. She was gaping during the whole story.

"So… so I'm this princess? And I have powers? How come I don't know about them?" she questioned the guys with wide anime-like eyes. Sasame replied, "They won't ripen until you are of age but you should have had some inkling when you got into puberty that you can sense certain things. They should ripen fully when you are about twenty years of age." Teiko nodded, she had always been good in her martial arts classes because she could sense when people were coming and where from.

"So…" she smiled. "I guess you guys kind of all worship me." Hayate ended that thought abruptly. "Don't get cocky. I won't be treated or act like a slave to you. And again I think it rude for you-" "Shut up already, I was only joking damn it!"

"Alright, Atouki, fine." Hayate grunted. Sasame said, "He does always this way, just ignore him." And winked. That made her giggle a little. Suddenly Mannen jumped on the bed and asked, "You're really hot; do you wanna date?" Teiko was taken aback.

"I'm seventeen I don't think that would-" "Don't worry I'm fifteen, that's not a big difference!" he said excitedly. Goh pulled Mannen, wailing, off the bed and said. "Cut it out, Mannen, she's too old for you. And besides, I like her way more." He winked at her and she blushed again. Sasame sighed.

"Just leave Teiko alone with your horny selves!" he snapped. They both looked at him in surprise. Sasame never yelled unless he was _really_ pissed off. They both backed off then left the room (more like ran). Hayate even raised his eyebrows, but Rei was smirking as if he knew it was coming. Hayate cleared his throat.

"I believe our _princess_ needs some rest, her energy is low. _Atouki_, drink this." Hayate said and pushed a large sized cup in Teiko's face. She accepted the drink and replied, "thank you, _Hayate_." She already knew that they would not be getting along. He seemed to sense this and said, "I am your lead protector so you had better get used to me or you're screwed." With that he left.

She puffed up her chest and got ready to chase him when Reiyu got in front of her. "It's alright, let him go. He takes some getting used to. Drink, Teiko." She did as he said and got instantly sleepy. Reiyu left and Sasame said, "Good night, Princess." Then he turned off the light and left. Teiko tried to say thanks, but fell asleep too quickly to respond.


	2. Chapter 2

_Disclaimer: the knights Hayate, Goh, Sasame, and Mannen don't belong to me, but Teiko and Reiyu do. _

Chapter 2 – Lessons

Today was her first lesson on her powers. As Sasame said, they won't develop on their own. Unfortunately for Teiko, it was Mannen whose powers she had to learn first. She had her own powers, yes, but she can also use all the powers the Saviors have, even Mannen. Mannen kept trying to look up her skirt while she tried so it was hard for her to concentrate.

"Mannen! Stop looking at my panties and focus, you little maggot!" Teiko screamed at him for the 7th time. Mannen looked disappointed then tried again to teach her to make telepathic contact and read minds. He had figured that would be easiest thing to start with. She could contact through minds easily, which impressed Mannen even, but she was a ditz when it came to reading minds.

"Okay, okay. Look just close your eyes-" "No." "Okay… then just focus on my thoughts. Clear your mind…. It's not clear, Teiko! This isn't stupid!" Mannen huffed Teiko apologized and tried. No luck.

Okay, Teiko thought, I'm gonna do this! She focused as hard as she could and cleared her mind except for the thoughts of Mannen. Suddenly she heard his voice in her head saying 'she'll never get this…' but his lips hadn't moved.

"I did it! You though I'd never do it but I did it!" Teiko grinned and danced around a bit. Mannen was speechless, but her gave her a hug and said congrats. Then he said, "You do know this is just the first lesson. I'll have you so good at this you'll be able to block your mind to others; I can't even do that yet!" He smiled at her and she gave him a cheeky smile in return.

She tried and completed her training for that lesson for the day. What a success! Now if she focused she could read thoughts, she had to stare them down for a bit, but she could do it. Next she was off to her lesson with Sasame. Goh, Reiyu, and Hayate, had much harder and more dangerous powers to teach her so she only had to practice with Sasame and Mannen for now. _Heh, Sasame's pretty cute_ she giggled.

"What are you giggling about, Teiko?" Sasame asked. She just smiled and shook her head. He was trying to teach her to levitate small items with her mind. His motto was mind over matter; and with his intelligence it should be. She was having much more trouble with this than the telepathy lessons.

"Just remain calm, Teiko. Picture this pen floating. Very clearly now, c'mon. Make it a perfect picture in your mind; stare at it for a moment first if you must even." He cheered her on. Eventually she lifted a pen, some paper, and a magazine. But anything heavier she would drop halfway, if that. At the end of the lesson she showed over her new telepathic powers by contacting his mind and yelling in hers "BOO!" He jumped in panic and Teiko fell over laughing, he was looking around for Mannen. He soon realized the student had tricked the teacher. Well he was up for a game. He looked down at Teiko.

"You think that's funny?" She giggled and nodded slightly. Then he whispered, "Well I'm sure I'll find this funny…." He leaned down swiftly and softly pecked her lips with his. Teiko was in shock she froze and stared at him. That had been her first kiss. Should she tell him that? She heard laughter and looked at Sasame. He was bent over in laughter. She mustered up a small giggle to prove she wasn't mad, but she didn't think it too funny either.

Later she was exploring their large mansion of a house. She paused to look at some paintings when she was grabbed with a hand over her mouth and pulled into a dark room. "Shh." A guy whispered in her ear. "I don't wanna hurt you, silly." She recognized the voice and as he moved he hand she screamed, "G-!" but before she could get the rest out his lips were on hers and he had slipped tongue in her mouth.

She willed herself to pull away but she couldn't. His hand slipped up and cupped one of her breasts. She gasped and Goh laughed a bit. But their (more like his) pleasure ended when the door opened and leaning in the doorway with a cocked eyebrow was none other than Goh's brother Reiyu.

"Well, well, well, brother, I knew you would be molesting our guest you pervert." Reiyu said casually. Goh blushed and said, "Well, she was into it…" Reiyu snorted "Yeah right." "Well she obviously didn't run!" Goh barked and pointed to her hands on his back. Reiyu was curious and surprised.

"Teiko, I didn't think you went for _his_ type." He said with a hint of disgust and shock. "I don't! This was an accident just like with Sasame!" She slapped her hands over her mouth. Now they were both staring at her dumbfounded. "What did he do!" "Sasame did something with you!" They yelled at the same time. Teiko stared at them, then pushed Reiyu aside and made a dash for her room. Too bad for her she ran straight into Hayate on her run and fell on top of him.

Before he could even complain, she yelled to herself, "Can't I do anything right today?" Then got up and ran over him, not even noticing his glance up her skirt. She finally got into her room and locked the door. She jumped on her bed and lay down. She couldn't think; she didn't want to.

Suddenly a knock at the door alarmed her. "It's Hayate. May I, ahem, come in?" Hayate. He was safe. He didn't know anything. "H-hang on." She rose and unlocked the door for him, then quickly closed and locked it behind him. He raised a brow at it but knew not to say anything. She sat on her bed and he pulled up a chair.

"What's the matter, Atouki? You seem stressed." He said as softly as he could. She didn't say a word, but looked down. "Atouki?" he put a hand on her shoulder and she turned wailed and leaned into him crying and wailing loudly. He was taken aback but patted her back all the same.

"M-my life is c-cursed. I-I-I'm such a friggin' slut!" she screeched. He grabbed her shoulders and looked her straight in the eyes. "You are many things, Atouki, but you aren't a slut. I can tell those things. Now, tell me what happened." His abruptness stopped her crying and she, regretfully, went into the story of her lessons and what had just happened. Hayate got more enraged with every word she said.

When she finished he stood sand yelled, "I'm gonna kill that Goh! And Sasame isn't out of this either, playing or not!" he went to go the door but Teiko grabbed his arm. "Don't hurt them, it was all my fault. I should've told Sasame it wasn't funny and I should have stopped Goh from doing all that. Just keep this between us? Please…Hayate?" Teiko practically pleaded. Hayate's eyes grew temporarily soft and he nodded. "Certainly, Princess Teiko." He smirked and left, locking the door again behind him. Teiko was tired so she sipped at the sleeping drink, as she called it, and went to bed after her long day.


	3. Chapter 3

_Disclaimer: the knights Hayate, Goh, Sasame, and Mannen don't belong to me, but Teiko and Reiyu do. _

Chapter 3 – Apology

She awoke to knocking at her door. "Who is it?" she called. "Sasame." He answered. She blushed instantly but didn't want to be rude, so she invited him in. Sasame walked to her and sat on the edge of her bed. "Look," he started. "I didn't mean to bother you by what I did yesterday. Hell, I thought it was just funny. I didn't mean anything by it. I can't apologize for Goh's cruel actions, but I can for mine. I'm very sorry, Teiko. Will you forgive me?" She looked at him in awe. It took a true man to apologize for something that small. Goh was another thing totally.

"Apology accepted." Teiko whispered and gave Sasame a hug and a kiss on the cheek. He smiled then said gruffly, "Goh is out there waiting to talk to you." Teiko's eyes widened. She was scared of facing Goh after their encounter last time. "I don't-" "Don't worry; I'll be in here the whole time, Teiko." Sasame said as he put an arm around her shoulders. He gave her a questioning look. It was up to her. Teiko sighed and nodded.

Sasame called for Goh to come in and he walked in slowly with his head faced to the floor. She could already tell he was embarrassed by what he'd done.

"Uhm, Teiko, I… I'm sorry about yesterday. I just like you and you're just so fine and-""Goh..." Sasame said warningly. Goh coughed and started again, "I was an asshole and I shouldn't have tried to m-molest you…." He glanced up at Teiko's face and saw how nervous and scared she was, of _him._

"That doesn't mean I won't stop trying to get you to like me though." He smirked. She giggled and waved him over. He stepped towards her and she gave him a short hug. She messed his spiked hair a bit and let him go. He smiled and nodded at her. She heard a voice in her head and saw a vision of Mannen. She looked at Goh for a minute and heard, 'She gave me a hug, YES! First step to the bed! Screw what Rei said, I'm going for it!'

"You ass hole!" She said and jumped on him and smacked him in the face. She scratched his ear and was about to bit his finger when Sasame pulled her off and picked her up off her feet. "Calm down." Sasame said warmly. "People always think things you might not like; at least he wasn't rude enough to say whatever he thought."

She stopped struggling. She knew he was right. She did growl at Goh to get out of her room though. She wondered how the hell she was supposed to live with these people. _One a cruel-yet-kind bastard, two horny little ass holes, one smartass, and one cutie that I think I'm starting to like. What a messed up house_, she thought.

"Awe, I knew you were starting to like me." Mannen said suddenly, smiling. "Not you, midget!" Teiko snarled. "And don't you dare-" "So who's the cutie? I thought I was the only cute one here." He smirked like the devil himself would. She was so angry and surprised he'd said that at the same time she didn't say anything. Sasame smiled pleasantly though, as if he was glad to hear it. She blushed and gritted my teeth.

"Mannen, I'll give you a head started. And you had better run for your life!" He ran before she even started counting. Sasame laughed.

"You definitely have some odd admirers." He said, flashing her that heart-pounding smile. "Y-yeah." She replied. _I think he knows who the cutie is_, she thought.


End file.
